


Пусть сильнее грянет буря

by Dull_Balrog, fandom PLIO 2020 (fandom_PLIO_2020)



Series: Львица Утёса Кастерли [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Don't copy to another site, Fanfic, Gen, fem! Tywin Lannister
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_PLIO_2020/pseuds/fandom%20PLIO%202020
Series: Львица Утёса Кастерли [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834315
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom PLIO 2020 драбблы-мини G-T





	Пусть сильнее грянет буря

Она — тень. Она — тонкий тёмный силуэт на фоне окна. Кивану кажется, что её почти нет, есть только страх, связывающий по рукам и ногам, да ком в горле, мешающий дышать. Как после её бегства из столицы. Как после смерти Джона. Холодная, мёртвая тень.  
— Сестра, прилетел ворон. — Киван сглатывает. — Его величество призывает вас. Он требует…  
— Требует?  
Голоса он почти не слышит, но от ярости сестры сам воздух становится холоднее.  
— Он хочет видеть тебя!  
— И мою конницу.  
— Вы велели сжечь письмо Аррена. Я думал мы сохраним лояльность трону!  
— Мы сохраним лояльность, — Твайла обратила на него взор своих бесцветных глаз. — Мы сохраним лояльность трону, но не безумцу, сидящему на нём. У оленя прав не больше, чем у кого-либо. Никто не посмеет назвать нас предателями, ведь ворон мог… потеряться. К сожалению.  
Чёрный платок упал к её ногам, она перешагнула его и направилась в сторону брата. Боги, что сестрица сотворила с волосами?! Золотые пряди едва закрывали уши.  
— Долг будет уплачен сполна.  
Бледные тонкие пальцы сестры сжали оплечия его доспеха, но страх отпускал, он слышал как крепнет её голос, видел как оживал её взгляд. Львица чуяла кровь. И это была вражья кровь, что не могло не радовать. Будет буря, но она пройдёт стороной. Он знает ответ, но ему кажется, что вопрос стоит задать.  
— Так что мы будем делать?  
— Ждать. Ждать, сколько потребуется.  
И когда гроза минует, им всем станет легче дышать.


End file.
